When recording video of an event (e.g., a movie scene, a sporting event, a concert), it is often desirable to capture the event from multiple points of view, using multiple video capture devices. Creating a final video product from video captured using the multiple video capture devices can be a time consuming and expensive process. Oftentimes, costly video editing hardware and software is used to splice together portions of video from the different capture devices to provide a final product. Generation of that final product using the video editing hardware and software may require many hours of effort by one or more video editing personnel.